


Vexation and Tranquility

by Hamiltrxsh



Series: The Ones Where I Torture Laf [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Herc is an angry potato, Hurt/Comfort, Lafayette - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsessive!Thomas, Poor LaF, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrxsh/pseuds/Hamiltrxsh
Summary: My first AO3 fic! Thomas Jefferson had been enthralled with a little Frenchman since he first laid eyes upon him. When he finally gets his hands on his little Laffy, there's no saying what he would do Note: The title has been changed (Originally Anger and Repose)





	1. Chapter 1

Lafayette sat in his usual position on a Friday night, curled up on the couch, with a wine glass in his hand. Most nights he would sit here with Hercules, Laurens, and Hamilton, but they were all out partying at a club. As much as Lafayette loved spending time with his best friends and boyfriend, he felt like staying in for the night to relax. He smiled as he saw Jefferson sit down next to him. 

"Monsieur Jefferson!" He smiled cheerfully at the bigger man. 

"Monsieur Lafayette! How are you?" Jefferson said with his famous drawl. He flashed a smile to the Frenchman. 

"I'm having a wonderful night, and you?" Laf said, taking another sip from his wine. He scanned Jefferson's outfit. He was wearing his typical purple suit and magenta coat, an elegant outfit that seemed out of place in the warm and cozy living room of their winter cabin. 

"Oh I'm just /fantastic/" he dramatically exclaimed. He scanned Lafayette's body, quickly before he noticed that he was doing so, trying to take in every curve and edge of the petit man's frame. He focused his attention back on his face, a warm smile dancing on his lips. 

Laf looked back at Jefferson and smiled. "So where's Madison?" He asked. 

"He had... some business to attend to." Jefferson said, clearing his throat, praying that Lafayette wouldn't see through his lies. In reality, Madison was sleeping upstairs in his room.

"Oh, okay!" Laf said, happily. "I wish everyone else was here..." He frowned. "But now I have you to keep me company!"

"Yes.. it is a /shame/" Jefferson said with fake sympathy. In reality, this is exactly what he wanted. Ever since he met Lafayette, he fell in love with his warm smile, his intelligent and sharp eyes, his delicate curls, and his beautiful accent. But sadly, he was dating Hercules Mulligan, the tailor. Jealousy and rage threatened to tear him apart whenever he saw them together. It drove him crazy, knowing how happy they were when he loved Lafayette even more than Hercules did. He knew that there was only one way to get what he wanted, and he would first have to get Lafayette alone. He smiled seductively at the smaller man. 

Lafayette saw Jefferson's lustful eyes, and could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Thomas.. what are you doing?" He said, his confusion showing in his soft voice. He gasped slightly as he felt Jefferson place a hand on his thigh. 

Jefferson smirked at Lafayette's reaction. "I'm just trying to have fun, mon ami." He said, a seductive glance and crooked smile showing his true desires. 

Laf put his hand on top Jefferson's and guided it so that it was off his thigh and on the soft cushions of the couch. "I should get going now.." He said, quickly getting up off the couch and head towards the door. He didn't know what was getting into Jefferson, but he assumed the alcohol was making him lustful and flirtatious. Laf tried to ignore it as he made his way to the door. 

Jefferson knew that Laf didn't want to be with him, but at that point, he didn't really care. He stood up from the couch and cleared the distance between him and Lafayette in a few graceful steps. He grabbed both of his arms and aggressively pinned him up against the wall. He leaned in to whisper into Lafayette's ear "I don't think you're going anywhere," Jefferson smirked and pressed his lips firmly against Laf's. 

Laf's eyes widened as he felt himself pressed up against the wall. "Thomas what are y-" he was cut off when Jefferson's lips crashed into his. Lafayette squirmed in his tight grip, trying to free himself. 'How drunk is he?!' He thought, wrestling to get out of Jefferson's arms. 

Jefferson pulled away, still holding Lafayette against the wall with one hand. He rested his free hand on Lafayette's cheek. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that" he said, smirking and caressing his cheek. 

Laf struggled to get free of Jefferson's grip. "What the hell are you doing?! You're drunk, just let me go home" He said in an annoyed tone of voice. He's never seen Jefferson like this before, and it was concerning him. 

"Hmm...." Thomas pretended to think for a moment. "Nope, I don't think so!" Jefferson said while maniacally laughing. He played with the hem of Lafayette's shirt. 

Lafayette glared at Jefferson. He squirmed in his tight grip, desperately trying to free himself. "How drunk are you?!" Laf shouted at Thomas. 

Jefferson looked up and shrugged. "I don't really think I'm that drunk," he said before lifting up Lafayette's shirt, revealing his bare chest. He smirked and ran a hand across it, slowly and delicately tracing the patterns of his abs. 

Lafayette shivered at Jefferson's touch. Considering he couldn't break free from Jefferson's grip, he only had one more option. Laf took a deep breath and then screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound ringing through the house. He didn't know if anyone was home, but it was worth a shot.

Jefferson shot up. "son of a bitch" he muttered. He quickly took the bottom of Lafayette's sweater  and stuffed it into his open mouth, silencing his screams. He grabbed Laf's arm forcefully and slowly dug his nails into his upper arm, just enough so it would hurt, but not bleed. "Don't you fucking open your mouth again, you here me?!" He whispered angrily, looming over the smaller man. 

Lafayette yelped at the feeling of Jefferson's nails digging into his arm, the sound muffled due to the gag that was in his mouth. Tears started to stream down his face and his body shook with fear. He looked down at his shoes, studying the laces. 

Thomas smirked at Lafayette's reaction. "Why so scared, Monsieur?" He said, chuckling. He put his hand on Lafayette's chin and lifted his head so they were making eye contact. He wiped away Lafayette's tears gently with his thumb. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Now I get why Hercules is /obsessed/ with you.. I mean.. wow" he said under his breath, looking the smaller man up and down. 

Laf shrunk away from Jefferson's predatory stare. He felt exposed, like Thomas was violating him with his eyes. He spat out the gag. "Fuck you." He said through gritted teeth. 

Jefferson wrapped his hands around Lafs lower back and aggressively pulled the small man towards him, closing all space between them. "You are even more beautiful in anger then in repose!" He exclaimed with a crooked smile plastered on his face. He caressed Lafs cheek before pulling him into another kiss. 

Laf's eyes widened as he felt Jefferson's tongue enter his mouth. He thrashed around, trying to free himself from the tight grip Jefferson had on him. 

Thomas moved from Laf's lips down to his neck, biting and sucking on his skin gently, enough to leave a mark, but not to hurt him. 

When Lafayette's mouth was finally free from Jefferson's wine-stained lips, he tried to reason with the crazed man. "Thomas p-please stop.." He said, trying to push the taller man off of him. 

Jefferson stopped kissing Laf and chuckled at Lafayette's comment. He wrapped his finger around one of his delicate curls. He suddenly yanked on it, pulling Lafs head up so it was inches away from his own. "Call me Sir, Not Thomas." He whispered into Laf's ear.

Laf yelped as Jefferson dragged his head upwards so they were face to face. "Y-yes.. sir" he choked out, the words tasting bitter in his mouth. 

Thomas smirked. "That's better... now, get on your knees." He said, loosening his grip on Laf's hair slightly. 

"S-sir pleas-"

"ON YOUR KNEES!" He shouted, looming over Laf. He places his hands on Laf's shoulders and forced his body downward so he was eye-level with his crotch. He slowly started undoing his belt. He slid it out of his pants and dropped it onto the floor. He smirked at Laf, seeing his quivering lip, his fearful eyes, and trembling body. He pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his hard erection. "Suck it." He spat.

Laf shook his head rapidly, tears blurring his vision. "Please don't make me do this!" He cried. He looked down as his shoulders shook with sobs.

Jefferson sneered. He slapped Laf's face, the sound resonating through the living room. "The more you resist, the worse it will be for you. Now, suck it before I shove it down your throat." He growled. 

Laf gulped. He slowly opened his mouth and let the tip of Jefferson's erection slide inside. He blinked away the tears that were clouding his vision and looked up at Thomas with fearful eyes.

Jefferson grabbed Laf's bun and used it to forcefully thrust his erection into Laf's open mouth. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips towards the smaller man. He smirked and watched as Lafayette's big and innocent eyes welled up with tears. 

Laf gagged as the tip of Jefferson's erection hit the back of his throat. He started to choke, his eyes widening as he coughed and tried to push away from Thomas. He begged for him to stop, but the only thing that came out of his open mouth was the sound of him gagging. 

Thomas saw Lafayette choking and reluctantly pulled himself out of his submissive's mouth. He sighed and watched as Lafayette crumbled to the ground in a fit of coughing, his small body trembling with fear. He waited until it seemed that Laf had calmed out a little, and his breathing became regular, for him to finally say:  
"I'm not done yet." He crossed his arms and glared at Lafayette. 

Lafayette noticed that Jefferson's arms were crossed and used the opportunity to try and escape. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the door. His shaky hands fumbled with the lock. He heard Jefferson approaching him and his motions became even more panicked.

Thomas muttered under his breath and quickly pulled his boxers up before running after Laf. He grabbed his arm and spun the trembling man around so they were facing eachother. He scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
"You can't get away Little Laffy.." He whispered into his ear as he carried Lafayette up to his bedroom. 

Lafayette thrashed around in Jefferson's grip. He pounded on his back with his fists and cried out for help. He heard a door open and slam behind him and his stomach sank. He was thrown roughly onto a bed, which he figured out was in Jefferson's room by the elegant and silky sheets. He coward away from the tall man, pressing his back up to the headboard to try and put as much distance in between him and Jefferson. 

Thomas chuckled and flashed Lafayette a crooked smile. "There's no escaping now.." He said in low and dark voice. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over the cowering man. He pulled on Lafayette's legs so he was laying down flat on his bed. He straddled Laf and pinned him down to the bed. Jefferson gave Laf a dark smile before pressing his lips into his. 

Lafayette pressed his body into the bed in an effort to create space between him and Thomas. He tried to move his head around but Jefferson grabbed his cheek to keep him still. He felt Thomas' tongue enter his mouth and he bit down on it. 

Jefferson screamed and pulled away slightly, grabbing his tongue. "That's it." He spat. He grabbed a fistful of Lafayettes hair and used it to drag his head up so their faces were inches from eachother. "You're going to shut the fuck up and take this like the pretty little boy you are, or I swear this will never end, do you understand me??"  he growled into his ear. 

Laf yelped and nodded his head rapidly. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away. His lip quivered and his body trembled. 

Jefferson smiled and loosened his grip of Lafayettes hair. "That's a good boy.." He purred. He lifted up Lafs sweater and pulled it over his head. He flung it onto the floor before running his hands across Lafayettes chest. He traced the pattern of his abs gently with his finger. Jefferson looked back up at Laf and smirked at the Frenchman. He began to pull off Lafs belt and unzip his jeans.  "Now.. let's see what makes Hercules so utterly obsessed with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is finally out!!

A low groan escaped the lips of Thomas Jefferson as he stripped Lafayette not only of his clothes, but of his dignity. The Frenchman felt disgusted with himself, and how easily he could be forced to submit by the Virginian which currently hovered over him. Lafayette turned his head away to stare at the wall with tears blurring his vision. He trembled in fear as Thomas ripped away his boxers, leaving him fully exposed. 

Jefferson noticed that his lovely little Lafayette was looking away from him, so he pulled his hand away from his exposed erection and brought it to the Frenchman's chin, using it to move his gaze so they were making eye contact. 

"Don't look away from me darling, I want to see those pretty brown eyes staring up at me as I tear you apart..." he growled seductively into Lafayette's ear, his breath feeling hot on his earlobe. This was enough to send Lafayette over the edge, and he broke into a fit of sobs. 

"P-Please! Please don't do this Thomas!" Lafayette begged through his cries of pure fear. This only caused Jefferson to laugh and cup Lafayette's cheek. 

"Oh Laffy..." he chuckled. "We both know there's not way out now... and I've been waiting to have you for so long, why should I be robbed of my reward?" Thomas exclaimed with a devilish grin. Lafayette shook his head rapidly and squirmed in Thomas's tight grip, but eventually gave up. Escape seemed futile.. 

A low and lustful groan escaped Thomas's lips while he looked Lafayette's now fully exposed body up and down, his eyes filled with pure desire. He ran his hands across Lafayette's chest as he reached his mouth down to suck on his neck. He bit and sucked at the skin in a very noticeable place, that way everyone could know that Lafayette now belonged to him. 

Lafayette continued to thrash around like a fish out of water and claw at Thomas's back. "S-stop! Y-you're hurting me!" he cried. Thomas let out an irritated huff of air. "God, will you just shut up!" He snapped, causing the Frenchman to yelp in fear. Jefferson sneered down at Lafayette for a moment before he remembered the toys he had purchased . He could use them on Lafayette, He smirked evilly as he lifted his body up and reached over to his bedside table. Jefferson opened the drawer to reveal a black ball gag with black leather straps. "This will keep you from talking..." he murmured as he brought the ball gag closer to Lafayette's face. 

Lafayette's eyes widened when he saw the small red ball in Thomas's hands. He didn't know exactly what it was and he was not ready to find out. He kept his lips sealed and shook his head, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Thomas frowned at Lafayette's reluctance, so he resorted to violently pinching and twisting one of the frenchman's perky nipples under his thumb and index finger. This sudden motion caused the Frenchman to gasp and open his mouth, giving Thomas an opportunity to shove the ball into Lafayette's mouth. Jefferson chuckled and secured the strap around the back of Lafayette's neck and leaned back to admire his handiwork. 

"Ah, you look so nice..." he smirked as he lazily stroked Lafayette's flaccid member, causing the Frenchman to shy away and squeeze his eyes shut. Thomas could tell that Lafayette was holding back from getting erect, so he sped up his pace and glared down at the man beneath him. "Don't act shy darling, I know you want me..." he breathed out, the scent of alcohol heavy on his lips. Lafayette shook his head at a rapid pace, his nails digging into the bedsheets. 

Thomas smirked devilishly as he reached his hand down from Lafayette's member to his pink hole, his index finger poking and prodding at the small puckering hole before slipping inside. He watched with wonder as the Frenchman's hole swallowed his finger up completely. 

Lafayette's eyes widened and he whimpered, struggling and squirming on the bed in an attempt to break free from Thomas's merciless grip. The soft whimpers turned into shrieks as another lubed finger slipped inside, scissoring the poor Frenchman open. 

Lafayette's preparation was inadequate and hastily done .The Frenchman was stretched out just enough so he wouldn't tear, but not so much that he wouldn't feel an immense amount of pain. He seemed aware of this as he began squirming and writhing, now seeing that Jefferson was stroking his erection and lining up with his hole. Suddenly, and before Thomas entered the Frenchman, Lafayette was flipped onto his hands and knees, Thomas gripping the straps of the ballgag tightly and using it to make the Frenchman throw his head back, exposing his neck. Without warning Thomas pushed inside Lafayette, causing the man to scream and cry out in pain. A hand came down on Lafayette's ass, Thomas striking him roughly and leaving a red handprint in his wake. The Virginian's thrusts came in rapid succession, giving no time for the Frenchman to adjust to his length. 

Lafayette writhed, his whimpers crescendoed into screams. His eyes welled up with tears from the intense stimulation. He choked out a quiet sob as Thomas continued to relentlessly thrust into hiThe Frenchman writhed on the bed in an attempt to loosen Thomas's grip on the gag, which was causing him to choke on the red ball inside his mouth.

Jefferson felt ripples of cravings shoot through his body. As he moaned through his pleasure, he subconsciously grew closer to him. Not just physically or obsessively, but emotionally. The space for mercy was very capacious, and Thomas found his ever growing compassion for Lafayette slowly start to take up that space, even though he would never admit it. The small things that Lafayette did (mostly sexual) always seemed to send sparks through his veins. The way his fingers curled, his eyes welled up with tears, his mouth stretched. The Virginian himself was quickly approaching his climax as he moaned out, "cum for me, baby" among other phrases.

Lafayette could feel himself nearing his climax as Thomas mercilessly thrusted into him. Even though he was experiencing minimal pleasure with the pain, he shook his head no. He barely had any control over Thomas, he was stuck inside his bedroom with no way of escape. But, the one thing he did have control over was his own body. He could control whether or not he orgasmed, and he didn't want to give Thomas the satisfaction of making the Frenchman cum.

"C'mon, Laffy taffy.." He moaned, his breaths deep, yet airy at the same time. "I know you want to." He stuttered out, smacking him on his already scarred ass. Jefferson bit his lip, feeling himself weaken as he moved his hand from the ballgag to in front of his body, his hand wrapping around Lafayette's member. He didn't even start to palm him slowly. He roughly and sensually started to rub him, his eyebrows furrowed. "I know you want to.." He muttered again through clenched teeth.

Lafayette shook his head again, shuddering at the nickname that brought with it memories of the man which would now be changed forever. He was about to protest when he felt Jefferson's hand around his throbbing erection, causing the Frenchman to gasp and hold back moans as he squirmed around in Jefferson's grip. He eventually gave up and submitted, subconsciously leaning into Jefferson's hand. He screamed out in pain as Jefferson hit him on his ass yet again, causing more searing pain to course through him. 

Jefferson continued to mercilessly thrust into him, his moans challenging the volume of Lafayette's screams. "C'mon, Laffy Taffy..." He breathed out, the use of his oxygen focused on moaning instead of talking. "Cum for me..." Jefferson tried to continue with the same phrase over and over again, but he just found himself being stuck on the same word as he was very close to his climax. If Thomas didn't know any better, he'd think that his entire erection was lost in Lafayette. "C-c-" he stuttered and finally released his warm liquid into the Frenchman as his hand slowly stopped on him, letting out a low and quiet moan. Immediately after, he continued to, very slowly so it didn't irrational himself, gently press himself against Lafayette, his focus all on the Frenchman's erection. "My little Laffy..." He breathed out, his hand going up and down on the hard member as fast as he could.

With a pitiful scream The Frenchman came, his seed spilling over Thomas's hand. Jefferson smirked, wiping the fluid off of his hand and onto the sheets. They were dirty anyway.

"My Laffy.." he purred, clutching Lafayette close to his chest. The Frenchman quivered and sobbed, struggling in the Virginian's arms until he finally gave up, succumbing to his grip. Thomas' evil smirk turned into a warm smile as he stroked Lafayette's curls, as if the man was his lover and not his victim. 

Jefferson smiled, holding Lafayette tightly until he watched the smaller man drift off into a restless sleep. 

"Mine..." he whispered into his ear before getting up from the bed, collecting his somewhat soiled garments, and exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might be uploading a story that has a similar plot to this, it is currently 16 chapters long. Leave a comment if you're interested!


	3. Chapter 3

Booming laughter rang through the foyer as Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens returned from a night of drinking and partying. 

"You didn't seriously get that girls number..!" John said amidst his laughter. Alex smirked, holding up a small piece of paper triumphantly. John roared with laughter, throwing his head back in the process. "Didn't she realize that you're like, hella gay?!" John said, slinging an arm around Alex and kissing him gently. Alex shrugged, throwing the paper in the air and letting it flutter to the ground. 

"It's not like I'm actually gonna call her, I just  wanted to see if I could get it in the first place. And I could~." He grinned mischievously. John rolled his eyes, pulling Alex close. "You're too much..." he teased. Hamilton smirked, tucking a loose curl behind John's ear and taking the man's chin in his hand. 

"That's what you said last night, too..." he purred seductively, causing John to blush and push Alex away, a small snicker escaping his lips. 

Hercules rolled his eyes as he watched the two men flirt with each other. "Yeah, you two have fun being gay, I'm gonna go find the one I can be gay with..." he said, walking into the living room. "Laffy..?" He called out, peering into the empty living room. The tailor raised an eyebrow once he spotted two wineglasses, both almost empty. 

"Laf..?" He repeated, his voice sounding a little more hesitant. Alexander glanced over at Herc, walking towards the man with John at his side.

"Herc, where's Laf..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know...." he murmured, looking around the kitchen. "Laffy?" He called out again. John peered around the house with concern in his eyes.

"Maybe he went out to go get something.." the freckled man suggested, trying his best to stay optimistic. Hercules glanced over at John and shook his head. 

"That can't be. His car was in the garage, and its 1 am. No one would go out this late." He murmured, a nervous twinge to his voice. 

John sighed, looking around the house before glancing back at Mulligan. "Im gonna look upstairs, he might just be asleep..." he said, pulling away from Alex and trudging up the stairs. 

Alexander flashed Herc a nervous glance, peering around the apartment in search of Lafayette. "John's right, he's probably just sleeping. It mean, it is pretty late after all..." Alexander murmured, giving Herc a small shrug. 

"Yeah, I guess... I mean, he probably would've texted me before telling me tha-" 

A loud scream coming from upstairs cut Hercules off, the man whipping his head toward the direction of the staircase. He suddenly bolted towards them, clambering up the flight of stairs. Alexander quickly followed.

"John?! John! Is everything alright-" Hercules began. The man quickly cut himself off as he took in the horrifying sight laid before him.

Lafayette was curled in on himself and laying on his side, making him seem impossibly small against the large bed. There was a distant and blank look in his usually lively brown eyes. Tears were streaming down his reddened cheeks, yet he made no sound. There were mo sniffles, no sobs. He was eerily quiet, causing a shudder to run through the Irishman. 

It was obvious that Lafayette was visibly trembling. He had both of his hands clutched onto a blanket as if it was his last shred of dignity. The Frenchman laid in a pool of fluids, what looked like a mixture of semen and blood. It was obvious that he was forced, abused... raped. The word tasted bitter on Hercules's tongue. It was one he hoped he would be ever have to associate with someone he held so dear, especially Lafayette. 

The sight of his Lafayette in this state was enough to cause Hercules to sink to his knees, too shocked to actually say or do anything. Yet a million and one questions flashed through his mind. Who would have done this? Was Lafayette okay? Was he even alive?

Alexander rushed in behind Hercules, a panic washing over him when he noticed the state his friend was in. A strangled cry escaping his lips and he immediately rushed to the bed. He was the first to climb onto the bed next to Lafayette, taking the man's face in his hands and stroking his cheeks gently. 

 

"L-Laf?! Oh my god-... who... who did this?! Jesus Christ... are you okay?! Laffy?!" Alexander asked frantically, tears forming in his eyes and immediately slipping down his cheeks. Lafayette blinked slowly and lazily, not even registering Alex's voice or face. It seemed as if he went into shock, his whole body shutting down and leaving him alive, yet seemingly lifeless. Hercules couldn't help but wonder, how long was he lying like this? How long had him and the other two men abandoned him, leaving him in such a state? 

Alex gripped onto the Frenchman tightly, trying anything to wake him up. John could tell Alex was panicking, so he quickly moved to pull him off the man before he made things worse. 

"Alex! C-Calm down, you'll scare him!" John snapped softly, tugging the Caribbean man backwards. Alexander stumbled with shock in his eyes, though it quickly turned to anger as he glared down at John. 

"HE WAS RAPED, JOHN! HES ALREADY FUCKING TERRIFIED!" He snapped, fuming with anger. Though he broke down into a sob shortly there after, burying his face in his hands. As much as John wanted to comfort Alex, he knew he had to focus on Lafayette first. 

"Hey, Laf..." John said in a very soft and soothing tone. He refrained from touching the man at first, since he didn't want to startle him. Once John realized the man wasn't planning on responding, he spoke again. 

"Laf? It's me, John... I'm not going to hurt you... hey, can you look at me?" He said, trying to keep a warm smile on his face instead of the look of horror both Alexander and Hercules had. 

John watched as Lafayette slowly fluttered his eyes open, glancing up at freckled the man. The two made eye contact and John was able to see the glazed over look in the man's eyes. 

"Hey, Laffy... we're gonna get you feeling all better, okay...? Will you let me touch you..?" He asked softly, making his words seem warm and inviting. His tone didn't seem to affect the man as he whimpered, curling in on himself tighter. John sighed and glanced at Hercules, who was watching the whole ordeal from the doorway. 

"Herc... you have to do this, Laffy needs you... he'll listen to you..." John explained grimly, his own tears pouring down his cheeks. Hercules blinked, seeming startled as he snapped from his grief induced daze. The Irishman shakily pushed himself up to his feet, taking a few small steps to the bedside. He willed himself to be strong, even though he wanted to break down into a sob and cradle the man in his arms. 

"L-Laffy... baby... it's me, Herc..." he said softly. "I know you're hurting, honey... can I help make the pain go away..?" Hercules asked as he  reached out to gently place a hand on the man's arm. 

Lafayette glanced up at Hercules as he spoke, his eyes seeming to gain back some of their brightness as he saw the man. 

"...H-Herc..." he croaked out, his voice tiny and barely audible. Hercules felt his heart swell with grief at how broken down Laf seemed. Yet he smiled through his tears at the sound of the man's voice. 

"Yeah.. its me... can I touch you, baby? Can me and John help you...?" He asked softly. Lafayette contemplated this for a second before slowly nodding his head. Hercules let out a soft relieved sob at that, and quickly moved to scoop the man up in his arms and carry him into the man towards the bathroom. John followed after quickly, but paused when he was in front of Alex. He sighed, pulling the man into a gentle hug. 

"Shhh, he's gonna be okay.." he murmured, stroking the man's hair back. Alexander let out a soft sob into John's chest, clutching onto the freckled man tightly. John sighed, cooing soft and sweet nothings into the man's ear. 

"... J-John..?" Alex murmured softly, his voice muffled against the man's chest. He picked his head up, looking up at John with tear stained cheeks. 

"What is it, baby..?" John asked with a soothing voice. He watched as the man furrowed his brows and stayed silent for a moment before speaking in a quiet voice. 

"Who do you think... did it..?" He asked slowly. John's eyes widened at that, he himself hadn't even thought of who could've done such an awful thing.

"I don't know... well, I mean it doesn't look like anyone broke in.." he began, biting his lip. "Well, who's here right now...? The Schuyler's are staying in their own place... so that leaves Madison... an-" 

"Jefferson." Alexander suddenly spat, looking up at John with pure rage in his eyes. "Of course... IT WAS HIM! IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN HIM!" The man shouted, turning from John and storming towards the door. John quickly tugged Alex back before he could exit the room, much to the Caribbean man's protest. 

"Alex, no! W-We don't know that for sure... don't do anything yet!" John said quickly. Alexander sneered, but listened to John's request. He knew once Lafayette was comforted and healed, he'd get the answers he was looking for. 

________

Hercules laid the freshly washed Frenchman down on the new cleaned sheets with a gentle and caring touch. He was cautious to do so, since he didn't want to hurt Lafayette even further. The Irishman watched as he let out a soft whimper, a shiver running through him. Herc quickly covered his body with a warm blanket to help warm him up. 

John sighed and glanced at Hercules with a grim expression. "I'm surprised that he wasn't more injured... he has a small tear, but nothing that won't heal with some time..." he explained softly, glancing over at Lafayette as he spoke. "A-And I... uh, I saved the sheets... since we could use the... the semen samples as evidence against... whoever did /this/.." he murmured, his voice soft as he spoke of the evidence since he still didn't want to think of who could've done such a horrible thing. Hercules sighed and nodded, moving to sit on the bed near the Frenchman. 

"Hey, baby... can I ask you something..?" He asked in a small and soft voice. The Frenchman glanced up at the man and nodded his head silently. Hercules took a deep breath, looking down at Laf sadly.

"Laffy... who did this to you...? Who hurt you..?" He asked softly, chewing at his lip. He could sense it as Lafayette tensed, his breathing picking up. He swallowed thickly before speaking in a tiny voice. 

"I-It was him.... he said he l-loved me... he forced me... his hands were so rough.. but he didn't stop, he didn't stop and I begged and I fought but he didn't stop." The frenchman began to panic, slipping to a rushed french that neither Hercules nor John could understand. 

"M-Mon dieu.... il a blessé moi... ça fait mal... j'ai mal... Hercules, aidez-moi... s'il vous plaît..." he whimpered, reaching out to clutch onto Hercules. The Irishman's eyes widened and he flashed a look over at Alexander, knowing he was the only one in the room that was fluent in french. Alex looked up at the sound of the french, quickly making eye contact with Herc. He moved himself over to the Frenchman, taking Lafayette's hand in his own with a gentle touch. 

"Je sais tu es blessé, mon petit... mais tu es fort... Qui a blessé tu?" Alexander spoke softly, hoping to comfort the man. A soft sob escaped Lafayette's lips as he clutched onto Alex's hand.

"T-Thomas..." he croaked out in a barely audible voice, making himself seem even smaller. Hercules growled while John gasped, but men shocked and angered in their own way. Alexander sneered and let go of Lafayette's hand, turning towards Hercules. 

"Jefferson..." he sneered, his voice thick with malice. "Cmon, we're throwing that asshole in prison." He snapped, seizing Hercules's arm and dragging him towards the door. Hercules nodded, knowing that he was much stronger than Jefferson and could take him on easily. 

John moved to follow after the two men, yet he froze when he realized he would be leaving Lafayette alone. He turned to face the Frenchman, a grief stricken look on his face. 

"Oh, Laffy..." John gushed, going to gently hug him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this happened to you.... but we're going to put him away, okay? We'll make sure he goes to prison for what he's done to you..." he murmured, stroking the man's hair gently. Lafayette numbly nodded, trying to bury his head into the man's chest. John smiled weakly, moving to lay down on the bed besides Lafayette so he could comfort his friend better. 

_______

Alexander threw the door open to Jefferson's room with a loud slam, storming inside with a fiery rage. Hercules followed after the shorter man, his hands already balled into fists at his side. Jefferson flinched and snapped his head up when he heard the two men approaching. He already seemed to know his fate from the anger in Alexander's and Hercules's eyes. The man quickly sat up from his desk, trying to back away from the two other men. 

Jefferson began to panic as the two men neared him, Alexander already raising a fist. He rambled aimlessly, trying to do anything to protect himself from being hurt. 

"He wanted it... he wanted it, I swear! Don't-" 

Jefferson was swiftly cut off when Hercules threw the first punch. It connected with the man's jaw, causing the Virginian to cry out in pain. Alexander quickly followed up with a harsh punch to his gut. Jefferson curled in on himself and sank to the ground, Hercules taking a step back before he hurt the man too much. He didn't want the police arresting him for assault, as ironic as that sounded. 

"Don't you dare try and defend what you did. You raped him, you raped my perfect little Laffy. You're going to pay for what you did!" Hercules boomed, his eyes fierce with anger. Jefferson stayed silent besides his ragged breathing as he tried not to focus on the pain the two men inflicted on him. 

Alexander gave Hercules a curt nod. "I'll call the police. You should go comfort Laffy, he needs you..." he said grimly. The Irishman sighed and nodded in agreement. Before stepping away he spat on the ground near Jefferson out of pure anger and hatred. 

"I hope you burn in hell." He spat before storming out of the room, immediately heading for Lafayette's room instead. 

_______

Lafayette clutched onto Hercules tightly, his small body still trembling from fear and anxiety. He was much more relaxed since the men had walked in on him, due to the loving care from each of them. Currently he had his face buried into Herc's chest, while Alexander and John dealt with the police.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital, okay? They'll need to take pictures of your wounds for evidence, but they'll help you feel better too... okay?" Hercules said in a soft and soothing voice. The Frenchman picked his head up and gave the man a shaky nod. With a soft sigh the Irishman tugged Lafayette closer, inhaling his scent.

"I love you, Laffy... we're going to make him pay for what he did... I won't ever let him hurt you again, okay..?" He murmured, giving the man's forehead a gentle kiss. 

"I love you too..." Lafayette murmured, leaning into each of the man's gentle touches. It calmed him down, knowing that the man he held most dear was there to comfort him and keep him safe. He felt cherished, protected, and loved. 

Loved above all. 

Despite the horror he had been through, the pain he had suffered, that thought was enough to make him calm for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> "M-Mon dieu.... il a blessé moi... ça fait mal... j'ai mal... Hercules, aidez-moi... s'il vous plaît..."   
> "My god... he hurt me... it hurt... I'm hurt... Hercules, help me... please..." 
> 
> "Je sais tu es blessé, mon petit... mais tu es fort... Qui a blessé tu?"   
> "I know you are hurt, little one... but you are strong... who hurt you?" 
> 
> (I didn't use google translate don't worry. I've been taking french for a few years but correct me if I'm wrong) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm terrible with endings... whoops sorry 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a trial scene, it would be like a part 4 where we get to throw Jefferson in prison hehe 
> 
> (ALSO FOR CLARIFICATION JAMES HAS REALLY BAD ALLERGIES/A COLD SO HE TOOK MEDICINE THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT THATS WHY HE COULDNT HEAR ANYTHING) 
> 
> Please leave comments/critique/concerns if you have any! They brighten up my day.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE SIN WHOOPS but if you want me to continue this then let me know


End file.
